1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic actuator comprising two actuator sections which are translatable relative to one another along an actuator axis and which are rotatable about the actuator axis, a first actuator section comprising a coil system and a second actuator section comprising a permanent magnet system for cooperation with the coil system via an air gap.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE-A 24 51 718 diagrammatically shows an electric motor having an armature capable of performing both rotational and translational movements relative to a stator. The armature comprises a plurality of permanent magnets and the stator is made up of a plurality of stator segments with driving coils. An electronic circuit is proposed for the selective energisation of the driving coils.